warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
In die Wildnis/Kapitel 24
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 23 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 25}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 24. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Weißpelz *Graupfote *Aschenfell *Dämmerwolke *Nachtpelz *Braunstern *Schwarzfuß *Rankenklette (nicht namentlich) *Stummelschweif (nicht namentlich) *Triefnase *Kieselstein (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Unbekannter SchattenClan-Schüler *Narbengesicht *Glanzblüte *Mausefell *Dornenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Maisjunges (nicht namentlich) *Farnjunges (nicht namentlich) *Rußjunges (nicht namentlich) *Glanzfell Erwähnte Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Fetzenstern (hier fälschlicherweise mit Kampfstern übersetzt) *Minzejunges (nicht namentlich) *Ringelblumenjunges (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium ***SchattenClan-Lager ****Eingang ****Grenzwall **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Ginstertunnel Tiere *Biene Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunden *Kratzer *Eingerissenes Ohr *Tiefe Beinwunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, Krähenfraß, SchattenClan, SternenClan *Clanränge: Krieger, Stellvertreter, Schüler, Anführer, Junges, Königin, Heiler *Zeit: Mond Wissenswertes *Seite 285: Das Wort "müde" vom Satz "(...), sagte Aschenfell müde." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 53 von Into the Wild) *Seite 285: "(...) zurück, ließ einige Katzen des (...)" - Statt einige müsste es "die anderen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the other ShadowClan cats ist (vgl. Seite 258 von Into the Wild) *Seite 286: "Auf das Signal von Weißpelz hin (...)" - Vor dem Wort Signal müsste "genickte" stehen, da im Original die Rede von nodded signal ist (vgl. Seite 259 von Into the Wild) *Seite 287: Der Satz "Firepaw stood up." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 259 von Into the Wild) *Seite 287: Der Satzrest "(...) to fight." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 260 von Into the Wild) *Seite 287: "(...), knurrte er Feuerpfote zu." - Statt zu müsste es "ins Ohr" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in Firepaw's ear ist (vgl. Seite 260 von Into the Wild) *Seite 287: "(...) blickte sich Feuerpfote um." - Vor dem Wort um müsste "wild" stehen, da im Original die Rede von looked around wildly ist (vgl. Seite 260 von Into the Wild) *Seite 288: "(...) mit blutbefleckten Pfoten gepackt hielt." - Vor dem Wort blutbefleckt müsste "schlammigen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von muddy, bloodstained paws ist (vgl. Seite 260 von Into the Wild) *Seite 288: Fetzenstern wird fälschlicherweise mit Kampfstern übersetzt (vgl. Seite 261 von Into the Wild) *Seite 288: Der Satzrest "(...), as he continued." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 261 von Into the Wild) *Seite 288: "(...), keuchte Gelbzahn und (...)" - Statt keuchte müsste es "fauchte" oder "zischte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von hissed ist (vgl. Seite 261 von Into the Wild) *Seite 288: Der Satzrest "Firepaw saw with alarm that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 261 von Into the Wild) *Seite 288: Der Satzrest "(...), bending his face toward (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 261 von Into the Wild) *Seite 288: Glanzblüte wird fälschlicherweise als schwarz-weiß beschrieben. *Seite 289: Das Wort dich vom Satz "Ich hätte dich auch umbringen sollen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 261 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 289: "(...) vor Selbstbewusstsein und Verachtung." - Statt Verachtung müsste es "Trotz" oder "herausfordernd" heißen, da im Original die Rede von defiance ist (vgl. Seite 262 von Into the Wild) *Seite 290: Der Satzrest "I think (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 262 von Into the Wild) *Seite 290: Das Wort "alte" vom Satz "Nachtpelz, der alte Krieger (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden, zumal Nachtpelz zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch gar nicht so alt ist, da er wegen seines Asthmas frühzeitig zu den Ältesten ging (vgl. Seite 263 von Into the Wild) *Seite 287: "Schon konnten sie (...)" - Statt Schon müsste es "als sie sich näherten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von as they approached ist (vgl. Seite 263 von Into the Wild) *Seite 290: Der Rang "Junge" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Jungtiere" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 263 von Into the Wild) *Seite 290: Der Satz "Are they okay?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sind sie in Ordnung?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Was ist mit ihnen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 263 von Into the Wild) *Seite 291: Der Satzrest "(...), Nightpelt." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 264 von Into the Wild) *Seite 292: "Ihr werdet eine Heilerin brauchen, für dich selbst wie (...)" - Statt dich müsste es "euch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for yourself ist (vgl. Seite 262 von Into the Wild) *Seite 292: Der Rang "Junge" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Jungkatzen" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 264 von Into the Wild) *Seite 292: Der Satzrest "(...) around them (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 264 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 24es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 24 Kategorie:Verweise